The Blood of Sokar
by MacGateFan
Summary: COMPLETE! Addition to Jolinar's Memories and The Devil You Know. Daniel has an allergic reaction to The Blood of Sokar.
1. 1

Title: The Blood of Sokar  
Rating: PG  
Author: Mac  
Spoilers: _Jolinar's Memories_ and _The Devil You Know_  
Disclaimers: All Stargate SG-1 characters are property of MGM Studios, the Sci-Fi Channel, and Gekko Productions.

* * *

Daniel's vision was going in and out of focus as Teal'c spoke to them. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his head hurt badly, his eyes were burning, and he felt so nauseated he could barely sit up. He had a bad feeling that he was allergic to the Blood of Sokar. He was so out of it that he didn't hear anyone calling his name. Instead, he laid onto his back and let the dark world of unconsciousness wrap around him like a blanket. 

"Daniel?" Jack said again, shaking his friend. He placed a hand on Daniel's forehead. He was burning up! "Carter, get over here!"

"Sir?"

"Something isn't right here, Carter. He's been so quiet since we got back. When I turned around to talk to him, he had a faraway look in his eyes and then passed out."

Sam assessed his injuries as best as she could, but with only a basic medical training, there wasn't much she could do. "The only surface wound I can see, is on his face. Probably from Apophis."

"Damn him!" Jack cursed. "Do you think he was allergic to that... stuff we drank?"

"The Blood of Sokar? It's possible, Sir. Daniel does have the knack for being allergic to things."

Jack looked around. "I'll stay with him in case he wakes up. See if Marty has an idea about what's wrong with him. Maybe it has nothing to do with that crap. For all we know, he contracted some kind of flu while we were in Hell. Either way..."

"Try to stay positive, right, Sir?"

"Right, Carter."

"Martouf," Sam said, kneeling next to the Tok'ra.

"Samantha. Is something wrong?"

"It's Daniel. I don't know if he's having an adverse reaction to The Blood of Sokar, or if he contracted something in Hell, but he lost consciousness and has a high temperature. I was wondering if there were any known cases of people dying from ingesting that stuff."

Martouf sat up, his eyes full of concern. "Lantesh has." He bowed his head and his eyes lit. "Dr. Jackson is most likely suffering a reaction to The Blood of Sokar. Unfortunately, there is no known cure for this. Many Tok'ra and humans have perished in this way. I am sorry."

Sam nodded, holding in her tears. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "It's not you're fault, Lantesh. And who knows, Dr. Frasier just might be able to save him."

"Samantha," Martouf said, "Do not get your hopes up."

"No!" Sam cried. "Daniel is much too strong to let something like this get the better of him! He is not going to die!"

* * *

"Sir," Sam said, "We're on Vorash." 

Jack opened his eyes and stretched. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He glanced over at Daniel to see he was still out of it. "Carter, have Teal'c dial the gate and brief General Hammond on the situation. Marty, Aldwin and I will get these guys out there."

"Are you sure? I mean, your leg."

"I'll be fine, Carter. Just go." She nodded and left them as Jack attempted to wake his friend. "Daniel, can you hear me?" He stirred, but didn't wake. "Daniel, rise and shine. We're almost home."

"Ja'k?" _Is that what I sound like?_ Daniel thought tiredly.

"Good to see you awake, Danny Boy. How ya feeling?"

"Like five Jaffa are piled on top of me. And why is it so hot in here?"

"You have a fever. Think you can sit up?"

Daniel slowly sat up with Jack's help. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so bad. Maybe that was a good thing... Okay, now all he had to do was slide down from where he was sitting. How he got up there, he hadn't a clue.

"How's it going, Danny?"

"Not well." He paused a minute. "Jack"

"Yeah?"

"As soon as we get outside, I'm going to be sick."


	2. 2

The Blood of Sokar  
Part 2  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

"Blood pressure's low, let's get him down to the infirmary, STAT!" 

The three remaining members of SG-1 watched in shocked silence as Daniel was rushed from the Gateroom. Not one of them noticed General Hammond standing close by until he spoke up. "Colonel."

Jack shook his head. "Sir."

"Why don't you all get cleaned up and meet me in the infirmary?"

"Yes, Sir!"

When General Hammond arrived in the infirmary, he saw Jack and Jacob resting somewhat comfortably in their respective beds with Sam and Teal'c hovering over them. "Colonel, report."

Jack gave Hammond a brief summary about what occurred on Netu. "In short, Sir, Sokar is dead and Apophis is still alive. And again he's managed to torture Daniel in more ways than one."

"Speaking of Dr. Jackson, has there been any word on his condition."

Before anyone could reply, Dr. Frasier joined them. Sam could tell she looked exhausted and quickly offered her a chair. She nodded a thanks and sat down.

"Daniel's stable for now," she told them. "It was touch and go for awhile, but his blood pressure is steadily climbing. The only thing I'm concerned about right now is his temperature. It's holding at 102.5, but nothing we've done so far seems to lower it. Is there anyway the Tok'ra might have a sample of... what did you call it?"

"The Blood of Sokar," Sam supplied.

Jacob spoke up. "I believe the council may have a small amount they were testing, but, as usual, it would take some time to get it."

Jack attempted to sit up. "Let's mount up, folks!"

"Colonel!" Janet exclaimed, standing. "I highly suggest you remain in your bed."

Hammond nodded in agreement. "I believe Captain Carter and Teal'c can take care of the negotiations. You know what to do?"

"Yes, Sir!" Sam said.

"Then you have a go."

"Sam."

"Yeah, Janet?"

"I don't have to tell you that time is of the essence."

Sam shook her head. "Not at all."

* * *

Aldwin met Sam and Teal'c as soon as they had been transported to the Tok'ra tunnels. "I trust you've been briefed on our situation?" she asked. 

"I have, Captain Carter. The council has since been called to meet. We will know their answer shortly."

"I do not understand why the council does not just help DanielJackson," Teal'c said. "The Tau'ri has done much to help the Tok'ra, this latest mission proving so."

"I know this, Teal'c," he replied, "And, I would readily give you the samples we have, but the decision is not up to me."

"Samantha, Teal'c," Martouf said, joining them. "Thank you, Aldwin, I will take them to the council now."

Martouf pointed in the direction they were to go. "I am sorry about Dr. Jackson. I only hope the council has granted your request."

"Martouf, I don't understand why the council wouldn't. Daniel is sick. He's dying. If Janet had that sample, she would be able to use it to try and save him. Yes, I know that it's a big 'if', but we would offer it to the Tok'ra if our situations had been reversed."

Before Martouf could reply, they were at the council chambers. The three entered in anticipation. "Greetings, Captain Carter and Teal'c. We welcome you to the Tok'ra High Council."

"Thank you for seeing us on short notice," Sam said.

"We have gone over your request and are in agreement that since our scientists could not find a way to counteract the Blood of Sokar, we are willing to let your scientists find a way. This could be a benefit to all Tok'ra."

Sam had a "holier than thou" speech prepared courtesy of Jack O'Neill, but held her tongue. They were going to help! She smiled. "The people of Earth thank you, as does Dr. Jackson."

Garshaw nodded. "Martouf, see that they get everything they need."

"Of course."


	3. 3

The Blood of Sokar  
Part 3  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
Author Notes: I am not going into the doctor technobabble because I don't even know what it is myself. I only hope I don't confuse with what I do come up with. XD

* * *

Sam placed a cool rag on Daniel's forehead. His temperature had gone down slightly since she and Teal'c had returned from Vorash. She only hoped Janet could figure out how to help him. 

"Morning, Carter."

"Sir!" She said, standing up. "It's good to see you up and about."

He shrugged, leaning on his crutches. "I'm not out of here yet, but Dr. Warner did say I could come and visit Daniel."

"Has he spoken to Dr. Frasier recently?"

"Yeah, she's not having much luck, though," Jack replied as he sat down in Sam's chair. "She was wondering if you could give her a hand."

"I'm not really good with that sort of thing."

"Carter, you'll be fine. She just needs another pair of eyes to look it at from a different perspective. Besides, she's been a little frazzled and a frazzled Frasier isn't something we want on our hands."

She nodded. "I guess I can tell her my theory about the cells..."

"Ahh! No, Carter. I don't want to hear it. Just go!"

"Yes, Sir!"

He watched as she glanced back at Daniel. "He's in good hands. I promise to contact you both if he wakes up."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Janet?"

The exhausted doctor looked up from her microscope and sighed. "I am never going to figure this out, Sam. If I can't within the next day, Daniel is going to die! Maybe you could look at our notes and see if we're missing something."

Sam nodded. "Sure. I have sort of a theory from looking at Daniel's chart earlier. Let me run them by you."

"That would be great!"

As Sam outlined her theory, puzzle pieces were clicking in Janet's brain. Of course! How could she have been so stupid! Then, realizing why she hadn't thought of it, she took a deep breath. "Sam."

"What?"

"I know what we have to give Daniel in order to cure him. It's not going to be pretty."

"What?" Sam asked again.

"Penicillin."

It was Sam's turn to take a deep breath. "But Daniel's allergic to penicillin."

"I know."

About an hour later, Janet was handing out folders to General Hammond, Jack, and Teal'c. She took a deep breath and began her observations.

When the word 'penicillin' came out of her mouth, Jack raised his hand. "Um, isn't Daniel-"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."

"And you're certain this is the only viable option we have, Dr. Frasier?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, Sir."

Hammond glanced over at Jack, who shrugged. "Let's do it, then!"

* * *

Janet had Daniel brought into one of their surgical bays. She glanced up to see the rest of SG-1 and Hammond watching through the glass windows. She nodded reassuringly. She would save him no matter what! 

"Ready?" she asked her team. Placing a hand on Daniel's head, she spoke to him. "I don't know if you can hear me, Daniel, but we're going to begin now. Sam and I believe that causing an allergic reaction with penicillin could be the answer."

Of course she knew she'd get no response, but it made her feel better with what she was about to do. She only hoped Daniel didn't wake up during the process. It was bad enough to watch anaphylaxis happen to someone you didn't know...

Jack had no idea what was going on down there other than the fact that either way his friend could die. He did know that Janet Frasier was the best doctor out there so that gave him a little hope. She could pull rabbits out of hats.

Sam hoped their idea worked. If it didn't, she was going to feel responsible for the rest of her life. Daniel was like a brother to her. He always listened to her even if he had no clue what she was talking about.

Teal'c took a deep breath and began Kel-no-Reem. He needed to be calm and help DanielJackson through this. He was a surprising formidably warrior for one so young and against violence. Teal'c also realized that DanielJackson was fast becoming one of his greatest friends.

General Hammond watched as those under his command worked effortlessly to save Daniel's life. When Daniel first arrived from Abydos, Hammond wanted nothing to do with him. As far as he was concerned, Daniel was a loose civilian cannon. One the SGC certainly didn't want to deal with. He had proven himself countless times over. After hearing Jack's report, General Hammond hoped this wasn't the last time.

The four people were broken from their reverie at the sound of the heart monitor going off. "He's flatlining!" Janet exclaimed, as they all stood up.

"Come on, Daniel," Jack muttered.

Sam felt tears in her eyes, but held them in. "Please, Daniel."

"You can do it, Son," Hammond said.

Teal'c remained stoic in his state of Kel-no-Reem, silently reaching out for Daniel...

_"Teal'c?"_

_"DanielJackson."_

_"Where are we?"_

_"Within our minds."_

_"Okay, so how do we get out of here?"_

_"You must remember that you are not alone."_

_"I know I'm not, Teal'c."_

_"You do not understand. You are physically not alone, but you feel as though you are."_

_Daniel nodded. "I've been thinking like that lately. I know you guys are always with me, but ever since Sha're died, I have this empty space in my heart. It just seems to grow larger with each passing day."_

_"DanielJackson, take my hand. I will help you build a bridge over this... space."_

_Daniel walked closer to his friend and took his hand. With a smile, the pair walked over the bridge to join Sam and Jack._


	4. 4

The Blood of Sokar  
Part 4  
Author: Mac  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Daniel felt the breathing tube before he was fully conscious. He really hated those things. Blinking, he groggily looked around the infirmary. Dr. Frasier was checking his vitals. 

"Daniel. Welcome back." He certainly would have loved to reply back. "Let's get that tube out," she suggested. "On the count of three, I want you to blow out. If you're ready, blink twice. Okay. One, two, three!"

Daniel began coughing as soon as the tube was removed. He knew his chest was going to be sore for a while. "Thank you," he choked out as she graciously offered him ice chips.

"You're welcome."

"What happened to me this time? The last thing I remember is escaping from Netu."

Janet took a deep breath. "Daniel, you've been back on Earth for a week. You had an allergic reaction to the Blood of Sokar."

Oh yeah, he thought to himself. That liquid that tasted like vomit and was meant to cause hallucinations. Daniel was going to be sick just thinking about it!

"Daniel?" Janet asked, noticing his distress. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he muttered, taking a few deep breaths. "Everyone else?"

She nodded. "Although I have to admit, we almost lost you. The only way I could counter the effects of that stuff was to cause another allergic reaction."

"Nice."

"Would you like me to call Colonel O'Neill? I know everyone was worried about you. Even the Tok'ra."

"Now THAT I don't believe."

"Well, believe it," she replied. "They gave me a sample to work with."

He shook his head. "I'm having a Jack moment."

Janet laughed. "Well, while you're doing that, I'll get the rest of your team. They were worried sick."

"Janet!" He called as she headed for the door. "Thanks."

"Just doing my job, Daniel."

* * *

The rest of Daniel's team was difficult to locate so Janet sent an airman up to find them. The three were sitting on the top of Cheyanne Mountain, looking up at the stars. Sam was about to say something when she glanced over at her CO and noticed that he was laughing. 

"Sir?"

"I was just thinking of Abydos when Daniel was trying to explain to everyone what a chicken was." Her eyebrows raised, waiting for him to continue. "They served some... creature for dinner and Feretti pretty much dared Daniel to eat it. He did and said it tasted like chicken. He then proceeded to cluck like one and flap his imaginary wings."

Sam giggled. "They must have thought he was crazy."

"I know I did," Jack replied.

"DanielJackson has felt very alone since Sha're's death."

"T?"

"While I was in the state of Kel-no-Reem, I experienced nothing I have ever experienced before. I spoke with DanielJackson. He told me that he's felt alone since Sha're's death. I explained to him that he would never be alone. He had friends who cared for him. DanielJackson also mentioned a space in his heart where Sha're used to be. I was able to convince him to cross the bridge over that space."

Sam had tears in her eyes as she listened to Teal'c. "Are you saying you think he would have died if you hadn't convinced him?"

"Of that I am certain."

"Wow," was all Jack could say.

"Colonel, Dr. Frasier is requesting you and your team."

Jack shook himself from his thoughts. "We'll be right down, Airman. Hopefully Daniel is awake."

Jack was the first to enter the infirmary. He saw no sign of Dr. Frasier, though. He did, however, see Daniel sitting up in bed and reading a book. He looked up and grinned. "Hey, Jack!"

"Daniel, I'm pretty sure the Doc wants you resting."

"He wouldn't until I gave him that book," Dr. Frasier said as she walked over to the group. "This man is more stubborn than Cassie."

"This man is sitting right here."

Janet smiled. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Sam chuckled and kissed her friend on his cheek. "It's good to see you awake, Daniel. You had us worried for the past week."

"You seem to excell in that, DanielJackson."

The four looked over at Teal'c. "That was a joke!" Jack exclaimed. "Nice!"

"Okay, our patient needs his rest," Janet finally said.

Teal'c nodded and left the room, followed by a quick hug by Sam. Soon, Jack was the only one remaining. "You really gotta stop giving me a heart attack like that, Danny Boy."

Daniel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You know I try to avoid these things as much as I can. They just don't try to avoid me."

"I know," Jack replied with a laugh. "When you're out of here, I've got some really strong coffee at my place. You could stay there for a couple of days while you get back on your feet."

"Sounds like plan, Jack. Thanks. For everything."

"Anytime, Danny. After all, that's what friends are for."


End file.
